PURIFY
by Pedrocasta2
Summary: When the bombs dropped on October 23, 2077 Klaus and his family seemed refuge in a vault(Vault 56). life seemed normal for what it was, but after the vault is taken "under new management" Klaus soon discovers that what he thought was his savior, turned out to be the root of extermination...
1. Prologue: A journey begins

**PROLOGUE: October 23, 2077**

"**C**hunk!" "Fizzzz..." went Klaus's Nuka Cola. He took a sip, the bubbles of the sweet drink tickled his throat and nose. He let out a burp and grabbed his glove and ball and ran outside to his backyard where his little brother Alex was waiting with his cap and bat.

"Are you ready AL'?"

Said Klaus as he arched his back humorously. His little brother nodded vigorously in response.

"Alright well LETSSS PLAY BALL!"

Klaus yelled as he took pitching position. He threw the ball -holding back a little to make it easy for his little brother- the ball glinted in the sunlight and impacted with a subtle "THWACK" as it sailed through the air onto the ground. The two boys played until the sun rolled wrestlessly out of view.

"Klause and Alexander come inside for dinner please."

Called their mother.

"Comming!"

The two boys said simultaniusley.

They walked inside dragging the baseballbat behind them making a metal screeching sound. However the sound was drowned out by the sound of sweet trumpet and sax, perfect on their new jazz record he had bought. They ate dinner, they laughed and then were sent off to bed.

"But mommy im almost thwee!"

Alex complained as he held up four small fingers.

"I know, your almost as old as your brother"

She said as she began to tuck him in.

"How old aw you Klaus?"

Alex asked.

"Old enough."

Klaus said smartly. His mother shot him a scowl.

"Eight, Eight years young."

He said.

"When I'm eight can i say up longer?"

Pleaded Alex.

"Of course sweetheart"

Said his mother. She began to pray with them.

"Our father, which art in heaven, hallow be thy name, thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven, give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us, and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, for ever and ever, Amen."

she kissed both of them goodnight and left the room. Klause rolled over on his side. looked at his clock which read 9:30 pm. _what a good day _he focused on his now perfect life as he began to sink into the deep abyss of his subconciouse.

His dreams were interupted with the sound of sirens. Klause bolted upright. Dazed and confused he attempted to study his suroundings. he was in his bedroom thats for sure. he heard the muffled sound of his little brother crying. he ran to find him.

"ALEX?!"

Klaus yelled at the top of his lungs. However his screams still seemed to be shaded over by the sound of the air raid siren, cars screeching and people screaming. he whirled in circles as he franticly trying to find some sort of hint as to what was happening. he spotted his clock._ 4:15 am_. It read. He found Alex curled up in a ball qwivering with fear. Klaus sat with him took him into his arms and sat there...comforting him in the midst of fear...comforting him in the midst of confusion... comforting him in the midst of a GREAT WAR. They stayed there for what seemed hours when suddenly there was a pounding on the door. Klause jolted with fear as the pounding continued. suddenly the door shattered open revealing an explosion of light and two sillouetted figures. Their parents. Kaus's father took him up into his arms, as did his mother with Alex. they got into the car and began to drive.

"Are you sure they'll let us in? Because I heard that the doors are already shut."

Asked his mother.

"Of course they will, Max still owes me."

replied his father.

They drove toward a mountain. on one side they saw a mile long line of people yelling and bangin at what seemed like a big metal door. However Klaus's father drove around the mountain to another side. They exited the car franticly they began to sprint toward the mountain. When they reached it Klaus saw his father franticly examining every inch of the mountain side whe it seemed like he found what he has searching for he ran toward it. What he found was a second large metal door -that read "WELCOME TO VAULT: 56 we hope you enjoy your stay"- he set down his son and began to pound on the door. After about 15 minutes of pounding klaus began to look at the sky, he saw a shooting star and began to make a wish. But instead of continuing its course like a shooting star should, it began to fall with a whistle and a flickering trail of fire behind it. When Klaus's father saw this he began to pound harder on the door. At long last an electronic voice spoke.

"we apologize for the the inconveniance but our vault cappacity is-"

"Tell Max that Mark is here."

Interrupted his father.

there was a 12 second pause, the shooting star began to get closer and the roars of the people on the other side of the mountain began to amplify. after a few more seconds the door groaned as it stressed its way open. A sillouette of a man rushed them inside as the doors began to shut again. the flickering light of the shooting star began to brighten. Just as the star hit the ground it seemed to explode and shake the doors as they sealed them into darkness...


	2. Chapter I: The Leader Has Fallen

_**Hey guys sorry this took so long but I lot my writing notebook where I wrote this chapter. Finals are coming up too so I've had to prepare, anyway hope you enjoy! **_

**Chapter 1: The Leader Has Fallen**

**Year: January 25, 2079 (two years since the bombs fell)**

"Well howdy how how wastelanders! And may I say it's a mighty fine mornin' out here in the Texas hellhole? I'll save y'all the rest of my jibber jabber and just play y'all some good mornin' music."

There it went again, that damn local radio station. That Klaus's pip-boy kept picking up. He was surprised that only two years after the bombs dropped, Texas still managed to be known as the state of music. Klaus listened to the rusty western jingle for a while then sat up in his bed. Looked around the room, his vision foggy due to the withdrawal of his sleep. He wiped the crust from his eyes and robotically turned his head to his closet where he knew his jumpsuit hung patiently awaiting to be worn. Klaus tossed his covers aside as they seemed to beg him to fall back under them back into his deep sleep once again. He stood up with his shaky tired legs. He turned to his alarm clock, _6:55_. He still had time. He stepped into the shower and let the steamy warm water trickle over is head and wash away his sleepiness and send him into a relaxing awakening. After about 25 minutes he got out and shook the water out of his hair. He looked at his alarm clock and jolted when he read _7:20_. He scrambled into his jumpsuit grabbed his things and started to school.

Klaus stumbled into the class doorway and looked at the clock _7:32. _'safe.' He thought. He looked around the room, no one noticed as usual. He was invisible, a stranger, an outsider…He liked it that way. He went to his seat and collapsed. After about 13 minutes The Overseer came on the intercom.

"Good morning my fellow vault dwellers another successful morning in vault 56 since Booming Day! Lets recite the pledge shall we?"

The class began the pledge.

"The Brotherhood of Steel is justly named. We are a Brotherhood. Unlike our fathers, we will stand back to back with those that share our convictions and beliefs. We are steel. We are hard. We have been sharpened to an edge. We are the Brotherhood of Steel. Always remember the fires that we were forged in. Never forget."

There were many things that Klaus found strange about this pledge, such as the fact that the children recited the same pledge as the actual brotherhood soldiers, also the fact that they recited the pledge so often through out the day. At the beginning of the day, before lunch, and before the end of the day. Every day. Also, there was never really a subject during class; simply every subject tied into the preservation of the survival of the vault 56 dwellers.

The bell rang startling Klaus out of the daze he'd been in for the past 7 hours. He stood up and put his things away and started on his way to lunch with the rest of the fourth grade.

RICE

BEANS

POTATOS

SWEETROLL

Klaus ate his vegetables and put the sweet roll in his bag, he knew how much Alex loved them. After about 13 minutes into lunch, Klaus realized that the overseer hadn't come on the intercom to repeat the pledge. He decided to look on the bright side, maybe VAULT-TECH was loosening up a little. Klaus went to his chambers after the bell rang releasing them to freedom.

There was a light knock on his door Klaus stepped to it and clicked the button to open it, revealing his little brother Alex. His four year-old eyes looking eagerly up into Klaus's.

"Klaus, you wanna play some baseball?"

He asked

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Alex's eyes lit up.

"YAY!"

The two boys sprinted to the sports chamber. Alex bounced impatiently as Klaus pulled the lever commanding the rusty doors to roll open. Darkness. Klaus searched for the switch and turned on the lights.

"I'll be the pitcher?"

Said Klaus.

"Okay!"

Exclaimed Alex as he took a bat from the "Utilities" chamber.

"LET'S PLAY BALL"

_Déjà vu _thought Klaus.

Ball after ball; bat after bat… things just seemed too good to be true.

Maybe things in the vault wouldn't be so bad after all—

Klaus's good thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the shrieking sounds of panic right outside the sports chamber door.

_Spoke too soon _Klaus thought as his heart sank into the familiar abyss of fear.

"Go wait in mom and dads room okay?"

Ordered Klaus to Alex. Alex fearfully obeyed and sprinted in the direction of his parents quarters.

After Alex was long gone, Klaus slowly walked towards the chamber door, the shrieks of panic growing louder the closer he stepped towards the door. He took a deep breath as he took his first step into the hallway knowing that there was no going back. Klaus cautiously took a left into the corridor from which the people were running from. People rushed and shoved past him as he walked closer. Surprisingly he was not nervous unlike how scared he was back in the sports chamber. It was like he drained out every other noise and wasn't afraid. This continued until he was completely fearless which surprised him considering the fact that he was only ten.

After about fifteen minutes of storming through the swarm of panic it seemed that the source of this ruckus was found behind a large crowd of people. Klaus strained his way through the crowd to see what was happening. When he finally managed to squeeze his way through the crowd, he wished that he had stayed behind. All of that courage, all of that fearlessness, all of that was gone, washed away by the horror of the sight in front of him.

This was BAD.

This was VERY BAD.

What would they do now?

Now that…

The overseer…

Was dead.


	3. Chapter II: Under New Management

**Chapter II: "Under New Management"**

"This couldn't Be happening."

Klaus thought.

"Who is supposed to lead us?"

Klaus thought.

"Who will keep order?"

He had to find mom and dad. Klaus Whirled around and ran, ran in fear unlike how fearless he was before, he ran for refuge. He turned the corner by the cafeteria and straight down the next corridor.

_1769_

_1770_

_1771_

_1772_

_1773_

_1774…_

"Where is my parents chamber?" Klaus thought

_1775_

_1776_

_**1777!**_

"There it is!" he thought, he quickly pounded on the door. After a deafening 12 seconds the chamber door clicked and whirled its gears open.

Klaus's mothers eyes lit up in happiness as she took his small ten year-old body into her arms.

"Oh sweaty we were so worried, with all the shouting and—oh were so glad that you're safe!"

Exclaimed his mother.

"What's happening, son do you know?"

Asked his father.

"The overseer…"

Began Klaus .

"He- he's dead."

Those words seemed to echo through the room. A deafening silence fell over the room.

The emergency siren broke the silence and someone came on the intercom.

"Hello Vault 56 dwellers, we know that you are in fear since the recent incident. So, please find your way into the corridors and the Enclave soldiers will direct you to the auditorium, we will explain everything."

Klaus and his family were confused…but they did as they were told, they woke up Alex and exited into the corridors. Men…Soldiers…were these Brotherhood? No, they were different. Enclave? Is that what he called it? Yes, Enclave. But who w=as the man on the intercom? There was only one way to find out. The Soldiers pointed their green glowing guns down in the direction of the auditorium.

Klaus and his family entered the auditorium. It was filled with thousands of people. The soldiers directed them into an empty row. After a while of waiting, people began to shout and demand to know what was going on. Then, a man walked onto the stage and inaudibly spoke, after his first attempt failed, he pulled out a small pistol and shot it upwards several times. People dropped dead silent and everyone looked toward the stage.

"Thank you for your courtesy. I've come with good tidings on a tragic occasion. I suppose that you're wondering what happened to poor old max and we will probably never find out. But there is a solution. Anew beginning. A new order. We will elect a new overseer however there will be some minor changes. A new pledge…and some…new citizens will be added…"

Said the man on the stage.

"Excuse me sir, haven't we reached our vault capacity limit?"

Asked a young man.

"Way ahead of you my friend, you see the Enclave has always been prepared for a time like this. So, for the passed two years we've made some secret…alterations to your vault. However if we separated you from these…citizens then that would defeat the purpose of what we are trying to achieve. So, many of you will be transferred from you current chambers. We will call you by your chamber number for transference on Friday (In two days) to be exact. But we can get to that later. For now, allow me to introduce you to my good friend,….Josiah."

Said the man.

"Thump…Scrape…Thump…Scrape"

The crowd was confused when they heard these sounds.

"Thump…Scrape…Thump…Scrape"

The sounds got louder.

"Thump…Scrape…Thump…Scrape"

Then they stopped. The crowds hearts seemed to stop along with the sounds.

Klaus stared at this…thing called Josiah. It Hunched over with spines sticking out of its spine. It had at least six inch claws, it seemed to be four feet tall, a long tail, and small horns protruded from it's head. In any other instance Klaus would have been terrified, but Something about this small creature called Josiah seemed…feeble. Those white eyes, like a gulf ball, they seemed…hesitant, scared. The look reminded him of Alex.

"Josiah is 10 years old, but don't underestimate him, wait till you meet his friends. Well, let's get to business shall we? This is the start of a brand new generation… and by the way, my name is president George Henry Eden.


End file.
